Could have missed the Dance
by Mus4u
Summary: DG and Jeb's wedding and the Princess has a request for Cain. Cain/Glitch, slash, written for comment fic prompt: first dance


Cain watched with pride as his son danced with his new bride. DG looked beautiful with her flowing, elegant dress wrapping securely around them holding the couple together. Jeb's face lit with an excitement Cain remembered all too well on his own when he was a newly married man to Andora.

"Quite the son you have there," Ahamo clapped Cain on the shoulder and the Tin Man still never knew how to act around the king. Now he was family and Cain really didn't know what he should say or do. "We're in-laws now Wyatt," Ahamo said with a friendly smile, "I think we can refer to each other by our given names. Yes?"

"Of course Ahamo," it felt strange but Cain knew that he would have to become accustomed.

Ahamo laughed, "it was seem I'm being summoned by my daughter. It must be time for our dance. I hope I do not step on her feet." Cain laughed weakly along with the king.

Jeb replaced him at Cain's side. "Dad," Jeb hugged him tightly and Cain returned with as much power. "This is the best day of my life," he murmured watching his wife dance merrily around the floor.

"They'll only get better son," Cain squeezed his shoulder and Jeb gave him a blinding smile. "Better cut in, looks like some others have their eye on the Princess."

Jeb smiled, "looks more like she's got her eye on you Dad. Come on give her a swing around the floor."

DG approached them and first that beautiful smile hit Jeb then Cain. "Mr Cain a dance please?" she asked with mirth.

"I think you can start calling me Wyatt now that we're family." It was worth the smile the lit her face. Cain caught sight of Glitch standing afar from the rest of the celebration and DG followed his gaze.

She smiled sadly, "he's been so quiet since the unsuccessful operation," Cain did not trust the look that came to her eyes. "Mr- Wyatt," she took up one of his hands, "will you go an cheer him up?" how he could not deign those eyes.

"Of course Princess," he gave the newlyweds a bow and made his way to Glitch.

"Hey Zipperhead," he nudged the quiet adviser, "what're you doing all the way over there."

"Wouldn't want to ruin the celebration some how," Glitch looked wistfully towards the party and dancing.

Cain's brow screwed in confusion, "I'm sorry?" Glitch tapped the zipper running down his head. "Who's been saying stuff like that?" Cain started scanning the crowd trying to pinpoint which bastard was going to get a tongue-lashing from him.

Glitch sighed, "no one has to say anything. I just know." They fell into silence and before Cain could pick up the conversation Glitch was smiling at him, "Cain!" he put an arm around his shoulders. "You must be so proud. Jeb marrying the Princess!" the one-eighty didn't even surprise Cain, he was only happy that Glitch was smiling. "They look so amazing together," he sighed and Cain knew he was envious of the dancing couple.

"You could dance," Cain said quietly leaning into him, "you'd look amazing too."

Glitch blushed, "no I'd forget what I was doing. No one would want to lead me around."

"I would," Cain willed his face not to heat up. This was for the Princess, he had promise to cheer up the zipperhead.

The tug to his stomach when Glitch smiled was not for the Princess, the way he held the man close was not for the Princess. Glitch's hand was warm and soft in his and Cain felt like it fit there perfectly, only one other hand had ever felt so right. It started out Cain leading them slowly in their dark hide-a-way but confidently the adviser moved them to the crowd and they weaved amongst the other guests. The couple drew appreciative looks and out right gawks and Cain smiled inwardly, of course any one would feel threaten when faced with moving the way Glitch could.

Glitch leaned forward and rested his head against Cain's shoulder, "thank you Cain," he mumbled and the Tin Man was too aware of the feel of lips moving against his dress shirt.

"Well," he laid his cheek atop Glitch's fluffy hair and even the cold zipper didn't phase him, "I wouldn't look this good out here without you." Their clasped hands got caught between their closely pressed bodies and he could feel Glitch's steady heartbeat. He envied him, Cain could only wish for a heartbeat so steady as his thump against his ribcage.

Glitch smiled against his shoulder and then to Cain's utmost surprise placed a small kiss there too; his arm tighten around the lithe waist and Glitch moved his arm around his shoulders. "I wouldn't be here if not for you," he murmured and Cain froze a moment before burying his face in those wild locks.

"I've got you now," he whispered before kissing his crown softly.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man

This is my first time writing Tin Man fic. Feedback is greatly appericated.


End file.
